Finding Honey
by bucktooth22
Summary: Haruhi's POV ONESHOT SLASH etc.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Stuck in the jungle with a bunch of crazy people. I am officially stuck...in the jungle...with psychos. Tamaki's a clingy idiot and keeps yelling at the twins about being my 'Daddy'. Hikaru and Kaoru are evilly mischievous and teasing Tamaki without end. Kyoya is data collecting for his own psychopathic reasons. Mori seems to be lost, and...punishing himself? For loosing Honey maybe. He slipped on this or he ran into that until it started raining and we all sought cover in a random gazebo. I watched Mori curiously as he stared out into the rain soaked foliage. His expression said nothing so I figure I should say something. I walk up to him feeling at ease. He looks tense but I know it's going to be okay and I figure he should know too.

"Hey Mori Senpai. It's gunna be alright." I say smiling at him as I put my hand on his arm gently. It's a fact, not something made up just to reassure him. I wouldn't do that. Not to my boys, they get the truth, even if it hurts their pompous rich boy pride and Mori knows that. "I'm sure Honey Senpai is safe. He's a lot tougher than you might think he is. And if he gets hungry the trees are full of bananas." I add smiling and thinking of the banana peel he slipped on earlier. I heard Tamaki and the twins wondering what he would do or say and I decided it would be a good idea to retract my hand from where it was resting on his arm. He moved too quickly for me to flinch as he put his hand gently and lightly on my head and smiled.

"You're right." He said and I heard the collective sighs of relief from the others. Were they scared he'd hurt me? That wasn't Mori.

Soon enough the rain stopped and Mori was off, before the others even noticed. But I noticed and I couldn't let him go alone so after him I trailed. Like his little duckling, kept in toe. I wondered if he even knew I was following him but then when a snake came at me like I was its dinner he stomped his foot down on its head. I stumbled backwards, tripped over a rock and landed with a thud on my butt. I'd never seen Mori in protective mode. I'd seen him possessive and casually protective but he'd just killed something. It was a snake but it was still death. He turned to me, dragged his foot through the grass, scooped me up in his arms like a baby, or a rag doll and set off again. "Mori." I mutter. His eyes flick down to me for a second before returning to where he's walking. Without Honey he seems...lost. I guess I'm his replacement for now but what happens when we find Honey? Will he abandon me in favor of his usual little Lolita? "You love him." I say quietly. His eyes flick down to me again with a warning glint. Don't touch that topic. Before he looks back to the leafy foliage surrounding us. "Does he know?" I ask, ignoring his little huff of displeasure. Silence. That's a no. "Are you ever going to tell him? Or are you going to watch him. Let him grow up. Find someone and make a family of his own? Are you going to be his servant forever?" I ask.

"Suffering though life is better than having to leave his side." Mori said darkly.

"And what about your love? Will you ever give it to anyone else?" I asked. I know all the relationship complications in the Host Club. I know Kyoya secretly loves Tamaki. I know Mori secretly loves Honey. I know the twins not-so-secretly love each other. And I know when the host club ends they will go off to their worlds for the rich and I will still be a poor little peasant. With a law degree hopefully, so I won't be as poor but I'll never be on their class. They might even stay together but I know I won't be there. I am not one of them. Not really.

"I already have." He whispered as he hugged me a little tighter. Suddenly we were surrounded by men in full tactical gear, pointing guns at us.

"Put down the little boy." One called. Little boy? Did they mean me? Did they think I was Honey? I felt Mori clutch me tighter and his legs automatically slid into a defensive stance. Suddenly we heard a yell and then there was Honey. Mori seemed to relax, his shoulders un-tensed and his hold on me loosened slightly. Honey leapt from man to man until each man of the tactical unit was on the ground. As the rest of the host club came running up there was a bit of chitchat, the soldiers apologized to Honey, Mori put me down and returned to his master. Just like I expected. I'm not really his. I'm not really theirs. They each have their real love and I'm just...here. Like an ugly after thought, an addition that doesn't really fit, I'm just here. The pet, the dog, the piglet, of the host club. The backup, the replacement. They could never really love me. Not the way I've come to love each of them. But then Mori looks at me like that, out of the corner of his eye, like he's making sure I'm still here, I'm safe. And the twins talking about getting me into a cuter bathing suit and looking me up and down. And Tamaki holding my hand and putting his hand on top of my head. And Kyoya sneaking glances like I'm an equation he can never solve. And, for some bizarre reason, I'm happy. I'm home.


End file.
